Mecha chicken's big bash!
by GreyWolfProddigy
Summary: When the Mecha chicken cart is feeling empty inside, she seeks a listening ear with the other cart's in the barn. Will she be able to solve hey problem? Will later become a crossover with other fandoms! Which? Wait and find out? Warning contains adult themes.
1. Chapter 1 - Fields

Mecha Chicken's big Bash

Chapter one

AN: Hi guys this is Sarah, well heree is my very first fanfiction, staring the world of Harvest moon- tale of two towns. i hope you like it a lot. It's taken me a while to get round to doing it as i've been s o busy with stuff at home so here it is. I know its probably a bit amaturish but go easy, it'll get better as i right moer.)

The sun was startingto set in the village of Konohana and the few animals that lived amonst the swaying crop fields where strating to dose off in the sunset. The farmer had finished her farming for the day and had ventured off into the town hall for mikhails' violin recital. This was the man the farmer was falling in love with, and every day she took him arefully handmade boiled tofu that she made herself every day. She grew the beans herself and made them lovingly into tofu and soy milk so that the end result was something that would eventually make the russian musicl genius fall for her and stop him leaving every summer. She hated theseason in whcih he did not return and pledged that she would make him settle down with her. all through his love of biled tofu. The corn had been harvested and the milk put into the fermenter so that soon, good cheese would be produced. It was getting very late in. The day, and the crop trenches were starting to dry out, so that when the farmer return ed, she would have to spend anther hour watering everything before she could turn into bed... Although, with mikhails concert not starting until 8pm, it would no doubt she would go straight to bed and leave the poor plants thirsty until the morning... They would punissh her by takig an extra day to come to frution. Despite all this, All was peaceful. Almost...

Over in the cart shed where the farmer kept all of her spare carts, the Mecha chicken was stirring. She had been feeling un settled for soem time, every since the farmer had upgraded her insides so tht she could hold more products. It was true, mecha had needed more space, but the farmer could never manage to grow enough crops to fill her properly now. No longer was she feeling the satisfaction that a truly cood harvest could bring to her. And with only larg metal winggs that could only move and cluck when her axels where in mothion, she could not even bring fill herself. her attention was drawn to the other karts lying abandoned around her. Most had been too small for the farmer to use as her crops yeild had increased, so had been put into storage. Mecha was the current favourite, as she presereved the food indefinatly because she was also a fridge. But it had been new year recetly, and so the Dragon cart had been the head honcho...

Mecha pulled herself noiily through the the barn, pushing the sleigh kart and bamboo cart aside with her very large body. She clucked with every turn, and worried that she would arouse attention from someting outside- carts weren 't supposed to be alive, and they always had to be careful to return to their orriganal posishons when the farmer returned.  
"It's lonely now the farmer doesn't need you isn't hmmm?" The shrine cart intoned snottily in her oriental accent from her position in the corner of the barn. "A little" said mecha. "Though it's not my fault you were replaced! We carts don't get much choice in what we do." The shrine mocked her in a baby voice. "It's more the fact that you have never even spoken to me until now! I was cursed ewith that vile dragon who would not shut up. His incestuous ringing as he moed his wheels ws simply atrocious! At least i know whan to be quiet and not bother people who obviously are giving me the hard shoulder as a hint that i want nothing to do with them . ""Its v ery difficult to speak to somewhen when your outside and can't move for fear that your clucking will wake the farmer up and make her come running with an axe thinking she is being robbed!"

The mecha chiken's voice and clucking had attracted atttention from outside. She heard a bell ringing and a loud clanking noise and through door appeared the Dragon carts head. "Feeling lonely mech? No need to tlk to yourself. I know that lot are too stupid to talk like us. "  
"Speak for yourslef" exclamed the Shrine cart. The dragon jumped in surprise. "Sorry shrine, all that time and i never knew you could talk!" Shrine rocked a little on her huge wheels, which gave a loud squeak do to her having not bean used muhc in a long time.  
"You never gave me chance to talk, always yaking away and never stoppin g to see if i was even listening. I hate the both of you/ one of you talk insetantly, the other never! " She was jelous because althopugh she was very regal looking and splendid and had much bigger wheels that made her eaiser to monover, she was unablem to be expanded as much as the mecha chicken or dragon and the farmer could not use her anymore...

The dragon cart ignored her a nd continued talking to mecha. "I know how you feel... You are feeling empty and unfilled . I did too wgen she first expanded my ability to be filled. And i still feel it. But i have an idea. He came closer to mecha, accidentally, wheeleing over the old cart and crushing it into pieces. His moan was not heard over the clang of the dragon cart. He went up to the mecha chickne. 'I have wanted you for a lon g time. Ever since the farmer upgraded you to. Be cavernous. I can fill you mecha.' Mecha looked startled at what he was suggestin. "You don't have hands thpugh. How could you possibly fill me to the maximum?" The dragon's tongue hung out of his mouth in a hunmgry manner. 'Qho needs hands dear mecha when i have a lon g body?" Mecha didn't know what to think. "I... I..." "Come with me. Let's go away somewhere private." He hooked mecha up to his axel and lead her away, the two of them clanking, clucking and ringing as they went. "Whore!" The shrine cart yelled, but nobody ass listening...

He took her to the rice paddy field were there was nobody about except the progressively growing rice and the spray of water from the water wheel that drove the maker shed. "I can fill you mecha. I can make you feel what it is to have a full load again. He unhooked her from his axel and turne to face her.  
"You're a big cart. You could never fit inside of mev. !" Mecha eclaimed, wondering if the dragon had suddenly gone crazy with heatstroke during the hot weather. The dragon's tongue flicked slightly as he tasted the tang on mechas' metal body in the air. "Don't worry dear mecha, the famrer left a lot of cooking oil inside me from the festival. If i lubricate you with that, i will fit in side you and then you can feel complet.!' Mecha looked at him in horror.  
1But the farmer will need that oil! we cannot use it or she will suspect us or thin g that she has been robbed!" The dragon laughed.  
"Calm down, the oil has gone rancid. She'll obly throw it waay. " mecha took a few moments. Was this right? Was it okay to allow this large crateure to oil her up and slip into her, just to make up for the fact that the farmer could satify her desire for fulfilment? Nobody would see though... In this isolated part of the famr, hidden by mires and groiwng rice plants, nobody would know... And she supposed, nobody would hear them if they didn't move their wheels...

"Why would you pick me and not the shrine? She looks far nicer and is a better shape than me."  
"But she doesn't have your capacity mecha. You are far easier for me to slip into. " "okay" she said, feeling her metal start to tingle with nerves and excitment. "Open yourself for me!" Thne dargon command and she opened the huge door in her. Back so that dragon could see into her ebrk interior. "?wow, you're bigger than i thought.! He gasped as he prepared the seven bottles of out of date cooking oil. Mecha clucked as the oil from all seven bottles delicately sprayed inside her, dripping enticingly down her inner walls and onto her floor, where it pooled in a slippery yellow ool. "oh dragon, that feels so good... I ... I think im ready for you. Please, go slowly! I don't want you to den t my sides! You're so stronmg." ...

Dragon dropped the empty bottle on the ground and moved closer to mecha chicknes oopening. "Are you ready my sweet hen?" He cooed, accidentally nudging her so that she rolled forward slightly and clucked. "Quite! I don't want to be heard and draw attention!" But befoe the drgon had time to respond, he was already launching himself at her. His large head sailed effortley into mecha, slipping against the oil and collideding with her back wall. She moved forawrds again letting out te largest cluck of her life. "Dragon! I said i said go slowly! You will have dinjed my chest!" But the dragon cart did not care. Now he had his front wheels firmly inside mecha's carriage, he could finally get to work. "Do you like being filled? Do you?!" He did not wait for a reply, he simpley began nodding his head, bumping and banging against every inch of mechas walls, causeing he two of them to rock backewards and forwards, so that clucking, ringing and clanking filled the air alongside the highpitched sound of scraping metal and hollow booms! "Do you feel full now?!" Dragon yelled of=ver the headslitting raqet. But mecha could d nothing other than clucking with appreciation.

Meanwile in the townhall, the farmer was sat mounsgt the villagers, idolising the sweet music eminatting from mikhail'/s instrument. As the music reached its climax, reaching a high and higher pitche, the air was suddenly filled with the eairpiercing noise of grating. The audience gasped and covered their ears. Mikhail was lostn in his muic- a world that he created an enjoyed gettong lost in. He opened his eyes momentarily to enjoy the amazed faces of the audience... And stopped playing the moment he saw their appauled faces. "What is it?" But the answer was unable to be ignored. He too covered his ears an yelled "what iss that horrible npise?" But nobody could hear him because they were covering their ears. They all soon realised he had stopped playing and re,oved thei hands, but soon replaced them when they heard the continuuos painful sound . The mayor was already walking out of the building to see what was making such a horrendous noise. The vilagers followeed her outside, mikhail hurt that something had ruined his recitle.

"It's coming from your farm!" The mayor said, pointing at the farmer. She looked shocked, but led everyone towards her farm, not entirely sure of what was going on...

AN: Hope you liked that people! See you in chapter two to find out wht hppenes next... Will mikhail still lov the farmer, or will he leave for good? :o 


	2. Chapter 2 - Uphill

Chapter 2

AN: So, Sarah here with chapter two! I hope this chapter fills the hole with you wondering what is going to happen next! And o nto our story of love and passion between two lonely soles. (By the way, I don't own harvest moon or any of it.)

The metalic scraping was ryhmic and screechy, and created such a din up close to the carts.  
Mecha clucked loudly one last tim e as the dragon carkt filled her for the last time by ramming his head so far into her that his back axel also mounted her . With a bang a larges barrel of forgotten tuna exploded over drsgon's head, so that putrid fish guts, magots and worms fell from hi, in a horrible casade. The farmer it turned out had not relised when she moved her produce fro her bag to mecha chicken that the stack of fish was rotten (an easy mistake to make given that fish and crops should NEVER share the same pocket and so the fish pocket often got overlooked as the one that was hardly needed. Mecha's fridge had merly preserved it i its rotten state...

"Mecha! What are you doing?" Dragon yelled one last screech of metal before he rolled back out of her with disgust and a bum p. "You dirty whore! Why would you leave rotten food in you and not tell me before I go inside you? Ur!" But mecha was not listening. .. She was too b ujsy enjoying the feelin g of fulness and completion that the dragon cart had finally given her. She felt complete for the first time since the farmer had forgotten to deliver a seasons worht of crops the other year and ran out of room to store things. She had had a very fullfiling year that year, almost always filled tro capacity with corn, potatoes and the leftover seeds from the previous season. Oh that wnderfully time of lentiful harvest! She was un aware of the rancid ,ess thtat was now coating her innards and the grou nd but thst didn"t matter. She wanted dragon again the following night, if only the farmer where busy again...

Dragon was still cursing at the fact that he was no longer able to go to te festivities un less the farmer gave hive a good seeing to with a spong and spap and made him presentable again. "Shh!" He suddenly hissed. Now that the ungodly gring of of sexy metal on metal no longer filled the sir, they could hear voices approaching in the night. Mecha suddenly felt the slippery goo of the mess underneath her weels and gulped guiltiy. There was no way she could clean it up in tim e. What would the farmer think? Her and dragon looked from each other to the mess. "The farmer can't see us like this!" She cried, the two of them paniockeing. "At least you can close your doors and hide it. I can't! Just lokk at my head!" The voices were growing louder and mecha knew they were in the farm now. They would b e here an y second. "We need to get out of here. Bye!" And he turned away from the paddy feild and barged his eway out through the trees behind it. Mecha panicked not nowing what to do. Then it hit her! The Oracle! The oracle who lived up the mountain near bluebell town owned a ufo cart that maybe could help her figure out what to do about the mess and the fact that the dragon cart was also now missing. But she couldn't get to the moun tain path without firszt passing through the farm where the voices where coming from. While the villagers where on there way, they would see such a big object passing them by. She needed to hide until they had gone for good and the farmer had gone to bed. Taking the dragons lead, she squessed herslef backwards into the trees , hoping that the clucking noise would not alert anybody. To her relief, she heard nothing- dragon had been so rough while lovemaking that he ahd dislodged her clucking mechanism so that she was now as slinet as a cafe at closing tim e...

She made it tot the foliage just as the farmer appeared and inspected the water wheel. In the twilight the farmer could not see the mess that the two caz had made, but could not ignore thw rotting fish stench that lingered in the area. Suspecting that one of her picklin g pots had gone wrong and needed cleaning, she went to in form everybody that the water wheels was not the cayse of the horendis noise and that she ould not find yhe source. She really hoped that mickhail was not too hurrt about the interruption and that the farmer was not responsible. She offered him more boiled touf to make up fr it, but he refused as he had already had some that day. Trying not to despair, she saw the villagers off and sadly watched mikhail disapear in to the darkness before going straight to bed. As usual she forot to water the crops...

Mecha waited until she could hear nothing and slowly wheeled herself out of the trees. She snuck across to the main farm . Dragon was nowhere to be seen. Thankfully, m,echa was able to propel herself. It was common knowledge that a horse and cart could be left anywehre and return. T the farm on their own by the next day. It was not known that a cart coud wander of on its ownb, mainly becaue maost either had no reason to leave or could sipmply not get out of the b arn. Mecha had always waondered why it was only her and the dragon that made stupid noises- maybe the makers knew they. Could move and it was to stop them form escaping...

She crept slowly out of the farm and north towards the blacksmith, eyeing the strawberries, but instead turned left onto the mountain path and b egan her ascent. It was a long, hard cimb and her small wheels bumped over the groun d and she guided herself around rocks, branches and random pieces of fruit scatered on the path. Although she could move herself, she could not make up for the power that a horse could inject into her...

An hour later she reached the tem[le were the oracle lived. B eing in the early hours of the ,orning, the UFO cart apeared from the sky b ecause it was magic. Mecha heard its strange voice in her head as it's wheelsz touched the path.  
|"hello mecha Chicken! How can i help you? It is late for you to be out. And without a horse!? What will people think?" Mecha looked guilty an embarrased before explaining what had happened.  
"So are you running away? It that what you want help with?" "I don't know what to do! I can abandon the famr, but i want to feel what the dragonb gave me again. I want to feel full as many times as possible!" Ufo shone her lights down the mountain towrads bluebell town. " then you must leave the valley. Carefully go down the mountain and leave through bluebell. Then you will be free to travel the world and seek what is is you need. Forget asbout the farmer- she will one day come to find the oral and she will be gifted with me, so i will do the job that you used to. Do not worry. Good look mecha cicken, may the friends you make on the way fill you to completion." Mecha bid her farewell and c=slowly rolled the path down the other side of the ountain. She was going well until her wheels started to roll out of control, and the steeness made her go faster, and faster. Poor mecha shot down the mountainside, until she reached the bottom near the temple.

Little did she know that somebody was waiting for her at the bottom. A bull had escaped from a farm outside the village, and tired of being no use to the world (seeing as most cows these days were impregnated by special medicine) had decided to go and find his own lady cow. Mecha came speeding down the slope and hiot the bull square in the face, and she spun round with the force so that her back doors where now facing the supprised beast. It saw it's reflection in her shiny metal exterior and mistook it for a rival male., he snorted and charged. Mecha only realised at the last moment, but was able to open her doors just in time for him to mount her cart and ram his head inside her. Oh how good it felt! His horns became impaled in part of her, but she didn't care. She had a huge, bulging beast inside her and she loved it! The two remianed joined together for several minutes, mecha rocking on her axels as the bull tryied to free himself. Eventualy he did and he backed up and out of the cart. He fell to the floor and lay their exhausted. Mecha thanked him, shut her doros and quietly rolled away, out of the valley and off on her very own adenure in the big wide world.

The next morning, the farmer woke up and immediatley set to work on the farm. She was shocked to find two of her carts missing and a terrible mess in the paddy field., What on earth had happened? It was the first day of siummer and she needed the seeds from the dragon cart for the season's crops! She had spent years breeding high level plants in order to grow the best produce in the valley. Now all that hard work was gone. And then another bombshell dropped on her. Mikhail had aooeared had her doorstep. "I am leaving the valley for the summer." Her heart fell as she realisesd she had failed to win his heart for a second year. So now she had no high money income, no large carts, and her sweetheart had left once more. She had looked forward to the summer. And now, it felt like her life was over...

To be continued.

AN: Hope you liked it. Will the farmer ever g et with Michael? What wil happen when the amgrt bull gets loose in kjornhana?


	3. Chapter 3: A Vigilant Meeting

Chapter Three: Vigilant Meeting

AN: (Sarah here to bring you the next part of the Farmers journey to winning mikhails trust. I don't town any characters fcom harvest moon of batman. BTw we've been away a bit as Julianna has been in Africa and I've been to busty to write mucx.)

The farmer had made up her mind as she lft the house in the dead of night and doned her backpack: she was going to find Mikhail and profess her live for him. She had been careful to provide him with all his favourite things, and was sure he felt the same too. He was such a sensitive sool, that she knew she would have to be the one to break fast She had intended to sell all her cattle at first light, so that at least they would ntot starve. She wasn't sure how long she would be away a

Nd the last thing she need was the barn full of rotten corpses when she and her love finally returnex. However, she had forgotten that the farm shop waz clodsed thqt day

It was sunrise and mecha chicken had been on the road all night and day to escape ths valley. She had never realised just hnow remote the villages of konononhana and Bluebell were in the world, for all she had seen was an endless stretcg of fields, dilapidated buildings and abandoned farm equiptment. The poor cart had never been beyond her home, having been crafted within the valley and the farmer being her only owner todd date. She started to wonder if there actually was nothing beyond the world she knew... just an endless wstretch of grass and treesd waiting for the slow but eventual expansion of the villages. What if she went on forever and never found the fulfilment that she was after? As her wheels bumpier and clanged over the rocky path of the road, a noise to her right caught her attention. There in ther field was a scarrcrow, slumped in his pole. It looked like he was struggling to do something. It saw the glint of ate carts' metal and started struggling of er to the wall that bordered the road and field. Mecha was taken aback, as she had seen many scarecrows in her life, but n ot one that he'd metal cans attached to its face. Whoever made him must have been a tad odd in their head. And now a spirit had losses it. Maybe one of the mythical harvest sprites was b eing mischeevious? The bag of hey lumbered towards her, arms outstretched to reveal Lego claws attached to the arms off his sack tunic. Before mecha could move away, a colour cloud of gas exploded in to her face and the world weren't pink and wriggled, like flowers in the eye. Or maggots in pink oil. She rocked on haxels, unsure of what was happening. She should have been. Scared, but something wonderful was happening. The gas was making her itch to be filled. She wanted to be a bulging kart, frowning under the weight of an foxed haul that threaten to split her at the sides. But las, the gas would n ot be filling her, merely giving her the urge s to find something large and satisfying. She whirled around in. The bunk haze, trying to move, to find a solid objet that would signify they the world she knew was still aroun d her someher. AND THEN theses was a high pitched beepp and the world went blue.

The real world slowly appeared again. The pink haze was gon e but nothing looked familar. Mecha chicken appeared t some sort of cave, dximly likt b y flmelss lights. Bats were flying aroun d the roof. An d the low rumble of mae voices could be heard in the distance. She tried to move, but found she was fixed in place on some sort off metal platform. She looked round,.. and her eyes fell on the most beautiful site ever. A shiny, curvatioujs black vehical sat nearby, the polish on her metal so perfect that meca could see her own shiny surface reflected in it. What it actually was, she did not know. It had the wheels of a v ery expensive and odd looking cart... b Utd nowhere for a horse to hook up.

"So you're awake." Said a sleek, sultry voice. One of theround things on the front flashed a bright light momen fairly.

"Wow" was all mecha could bring herself to say. A slight hum came from the grate at the front of the wonderful thing, like a purring cat.

"Don't try and move yet darling" the black kart said, in an accet mecha didn't recognise. "They're going it to a arty soon. And then..." she flipped a bar across the odd glass front of herself "... we"ll have the whole bat cave to ourselves for an evening." There was a glint on her light that made Mecha chicken tingle with excitment... how could she not b e? She was tied down , in an unknown, sharply likt place, and bred as the the most beautiful machine ever sat in front of her, giving promises of... well... som within good she hoped.

".I... when're am I? And wha are you?" She stammmered, [rolling a tad on her wheels so that she could feel the restraining chains tighten against her slightly. The humming noises purred agains.

"We can. Talk more when they're gone." Her voice had suddenly dropped volume and footsteps were approaching. "Quiet now. Wait until i give the all clear." At that moment, two men in suits came into view. On ed brawny, the other fairly skinny looking.

" Enjoy whatever it is you do when. You're not twitching curtains at Gpotham" the brawny on e said, don into a long black coat.

"Oi wiw' sir. And you try no' to ge' yourself kiwed sir" The skiing one replied.

"I'll try not to albert. Besides, i want to take a closer look at this thing. No idea if it's the scarecrows or not but we'll see." Both vanished through a doorway.

After five min utes of silence, the black cart moved forwards and turned slightly to reveal a large b at symbol on. Her side.

"I'm. Mecha chicken." Came a breathless whisper as she took in all throws unfamiliar curves. There was a honk of a horn.

"M echa chicken?!" She snorted at her. "What sort of name is thst?" Mecha felt hurt.

"It's... what I am. So that's my name. Like dragon or ufo or shine... don't your people call you what you are?" Tje black cart stopped laughing.

"Well... yes... they ear... they do..." she turned her wheels sheepishly from side to side. "I'm... I'm the Bat mobile." Mecha was silent.

"Why am i so fun n y then?"

" b ecause you didn't give yourself something nice that you want dad. I personally like to be calle Pricilla.. not tht i gave many friends to call me that. I'm not let out on my own v ery much. But you... oh I'm going to have fun with you my darling. Sadly, i never get chance to tlk to other cars, let alone get to exert some... energy... with them... i have needs you see, just like an y other vein g and i am long overdue attention. Being lovingly valetted and polished, driven and spoken too by the same man are all very good, but i still n see to feed my own desires. And n ow, i can."

Mecha chicken quivered.

"So do i! I. Set off from the farm to find something to satisfy the gaping hole i feel inside me. I feel so empty Pricilla! Fill me! M and me yours!" A sudden siren went off . A wailing noise that was ear piercing. It stopped suddenly.

"My apologies. It happens when. I get a bit...excited." Orescilla explined. "... it was you begging that did it. Deactivating it now so that we won't be disturbed." She flashed her headlight and suddenly jumped on the ju suspecting mecha.

"I'm going to take you mecha. I'm going to make you feel pain and pleasure all at the same tim e. She rammed open hmechas doors and and slammed one of hers inside. The cart clucked and and felt her entire being strain against the chains that nound her.

"You'll. be covering and begging for more when I've finished which you. Now LET ME PUT MY WIPER INTO YOUR KEYHOLE! Mecha did not have time to mention that she did not have a keyhole- everybody in the Valeey had been honest and locked and keys we're never required. Before she knew it, SHE HAND BEEN GIEVEN A KEYWHOLE! The clucking was so loud that it set the bats up above into a frenzy. Guano rained down on them as they took flight and formed a momentary whirlwind around them before settling somewhere else. The constant revving from Pricilla made a cloud of toxic fu new tat forced them away .

"Tuners!" She yelled triumphantly. "You're min e! Do you want more? If so, you beg! Now1 beg me, go on, beg me to put my exhaust pipe in your back axel! DOL IT!" She retracted her wiper and slammed her down into mecha.

"Fill me! Mecha yelled. "Please fill me batcilla! I beg you, climb iN to me!£ Priscilla yanked on mecha's chain sad heard a cluck of surprise.

"That's not what i told Holy to stay! "

Mecha gasped again at the chains tightewning again- she was sure it would ding her metal. What would the farmer say if she returned lookin g like a piece of scrap metal? But she couldn't 't dwell on that now. Not she n she was on the cusp of having such a sleek, sexy, sofisticated horse-free cart inside her... all she could think of was how much she wanted that.

"PUT YOUR PIPE IN MY ANXEL! I beg you!" She felt something hard, metalic and long slip into her axel, the bat guano makin g it slippery.

"That's it mecha you bad girl. Feel me!" She thrust the exhaust pipe backwards and forwards, dislodging mecha's mechanism again so that as she rocked slightly on her axels, the rhythmic cluckin g began once more.

"Be quiet!" Pricilla dried, repeatedly throwing her self forwards and and then back in to reverse.

"I can't . You've fixed my mechanism!"

"I said be quiet!" A sudden fire explosion engulfed the side of mecha as an andry Priscilla deployed her flamethrower at mecha, blackening her previously polished metal and almost melting her head. Mecha jammed on her. Breaks to try and prevent the noise. It just about worked. All of a sudden, a spurt of black smoke erupted from pricillas exhaust, as her cataclitic converter had just malfunctioned with the pleasure of it all. Her alarm went off for a few seconds before she managed to gain control.

"Nose..." she panted as the bats were sent in to meltdown with the noise, and a girl waved of bat poo defended on them like a waterfall.

"Now, i'll give you want you want." She retracted her exhaust and lin ed herself back u with mecha's doors.

The cart was suffering a mixture of pan and abject pleasure. She didn't know what to think of this new way of pleasure. The fire hadn't hurt, it just made her feel dirty, like she often dealt after a winter of Valdez that coated heir in soil amd mud. She just felt like she need a wash. But now...

" I'M COMING M ECHA!" Pricilla slammed down hard and rocketed into the back f mecha and began to constantly stall her engine. Mecha could not stop clucking. It felt so good, thought she now realised that Pricilla just wasn't big enough to give her the total, mind boggling satisfaction she craved. But the bat mobile was finding traction difficult, as the slurry of bat dropping was making everything far too slippery for her tires to cope.

"MORE FASTER!" She yelled.

"I can't1 i can't get a drip on. You!" Mecha cried inside- she was so close1 so close now and pricilla was almost static. Amd then...

"QUICK! Back to our positions!" The car yelled and retracted herself. She revwersed back to where she had been as the secure doors somewhere abouve began grinding open. There was nt much mecha could do- she was still tethered by the chains.

"Close your doors1 tehy're coming back the matbomile hissed. They clanged shut just as footsteps came into the cave. The skinny man alfred appeared. He stared in horror at the black and white bat mess that was coating everything, including the Bat Mobile. He winced as he looked up into the ceiling to check where the malls were, not wanting his favourite suit to become spoilt.

"Oh gawd... Mr. Wayne's no gonna loik this..." he ginger acccessed the cctv records , having fewest difficulty trying to work it through the bat dropping a with a pencil. Sadly Bruce had a thing for touch screens and so the pencil would not register. He donned his latex gloves that he kept for cleaning up bruce's crap and accessed the log. He watched pricilla roll forwards, her alarm go off and then a shot of hot guano engulfed the camer lense, sending it offlin e for the rest of the night.

"Oi'll ge the toowbox in the mornin." He sighed and went of to serve himself some Horlicks before he would inevitably have to strap up some sort of broken appendige when B rice got back from what was supposed to be. Sim pls social gathering.

The farmer entered the boundries of gotham just as evening was decanting. She looked around for signs of mikhil and was delighted to find that there was a party going on in the large building that had the words Starke Industries. All kinmds of people were going to be there, in cluding musicians to provide entertainman t. Mikhail might be there! She clutched her bag of almost fresh boiled tofu to impress him with. She just had to find a nice putfit nd a way to get in without an invitations..

AN: ( And so concludes another portion of the farmers journey to true love. How will she get into the party? Stay tuned for the next installment!)


	4. Chapter 4: A Hole in the Hand

AN ( It's Sarah as you've probably guessed. Woo, I forgot how much fun it is to write these things! My min d ids brimmin GC with ideas so my loyal readers, there's a lot in. Store for your entertainment. NOTE: I don 't own ANX of the fandoms and characters in this story)

Chapter Four- A hole in the hand is worth a favour

The farmer stood in te startlingly white building adjourned in a white beaded cloth she had found on a table in Tahoe entrance hall and wound round her like one of those dresses Sian women wore. At least she looked presentable. And she matched the furniture which was ni e. Getting on had not been too hard. Someone had assumed she was a cook and told her to go through to the scullery. Instead she hid under the table until everybody had gone and then took the cloth off adorned herself and made her way up the moving box thing to the party i n the penthouse.  
The room was full of npeople, and yet it didn't seem croweded as it was so big. The farmer had never seen so m uch class. In the senter was a croup oif people sat on a square sofa, laughing an d telling jokes. Aroun d them, people were socialisin g and drinking wine. In a corbner came the sweet sound of a conerto, played wonderfully by a four piece quornet. The farmer's heart started to burn in excitment as she made her way over to get. Better view. Her heart fell. M ikhail was not one of them. She had come all this way and he was not here. She felt so. Disapointed, but still, she assured herself, she had n ever seen buildings, people or even furniture like this. Far from the secluded and sheltered life and customs of the Valeey, she had no idea what other things could be out there. It seemed so noisy in this part off the world that compared to what she was isis. She thought is would be good o explore and learn what these people were like and maybe pick up some leads of her darling violinist. She sauntered over to the food tab le and foun d that a lo fo it she recognised, like sushi and teriyaki udon. There was an array of things she head not seen before. She piled a plate full of food as she had not stern. In two days and went to sit down by the group of people on the sofas. They stopped talking as she sat down and gave each other in creible looks at the amoun t of food she had piled on under plate (in the valley, everyone worked so hard that food gatherings it n o social rules on the amount you could eat . Nobody judged and all food was expected to be eaten. The man with the trim med goatee beard cleared his throat.  
"Hun try are you.?" The farmer looked up just as she was in the process of slurping a steaming hot bowl of udon. Noodles. They hung out of her mouth, sauce dripping all over her white toga-rest outfit. She hooded and hummed her agreement, trying to eat the food as fast as she could so that she would be able to talk top these poodle.  
" hast thou met Mein personage thou hungry wench?" Enquirer a man with very blonde her and a long ever coat. The farmer should her head.  
"I.." she began, but suddenly a fight fell i nto the room masonr yexploded everywhere as turned people rolled into it through the wal heap. One was wearing a black mounded suit with grey underpants over his back trousers and a mask with a cape. the other two wee dressed like some sort of strange circus performers.  
"Tony1 i foun d these two breaking into the building downstairs! They had killed everyone! They are trying to kill you too!" Said the man in the cape. The other two people man aged to get up and revealed themselves yo be a man and a woman with face paint and brightly coloured clothes . The people on the couch suddenly pounced into action. The man took a gun. Out of him purple coat and face it at the man called tony. The man in the cape yelled NOOOOOOOOO and threw himself in from t of it , pressing his palme asgaint the barrel. There was a horrible banging squish sound nd the bullet passed through the mans hand and bounced of his leather body armour. There was a rower from behind everyone as parts of the ceiling suddenly came cascader down . A giant green man stormed past everyone and punched the assailinats out of the window. The red haired woman from the couch rushed over and started holding the green monster's hand while singing a russian opera song so that he eventually shrunk back to his own side and colour, although his clothes had been so stressed in his transformation that they fell off him and he was naked. Tony threw a jacket at him which he tied around his wait like a loin cloth before hurrying to the Gigi system and jamming some headphones onto his head, the sound of Lay Mis blasting out of them and a look of relief on his face. Tony picked batman up and Ryan his hand under the tap.  
"It'll be okay" he said as water fell through the bullet hole and out of the other side in a crimson waterfall that splattered the sink. Tony stuck a plaster on it and handed batman a drink. Of whiskey.  
"I'd go to the hostpistal if i wear you." He concluded as batmanu necked the drink. He leaned in and whispered " i owe you one bruce." Discreetly in his ear and went back o the party.

The farmer sat there with wide eyes, eating her way through her plate of edibles and e buoying the action. She watched as batman drained his glass and then jumped out of the smashed window. He suddenly yelled and plummeted to the ground, forgetting that he didn 't have his hotel gliding cape on that night. Tony was o to it before anyone could move. A suit of armour suddenly started to encase his body and he zoomed out of the window. The farmer finished eating and decided that it was time to leave. She snook out past the mass of rubble and went about her search.

In the air, iron man was zoooming after the falli g batman. He crabbed his coat just before his body hand time to fully crunch his arm into the ground. Batman yelled out as the bone snapped in two. Iron man lowered him to the ground.  
"I saved your life too. Now we're ev..." he began but suddenly. Batman had yelled again and thrown himself against the suit causing them to go down in a heap on the avement just as a monster truck lorry cam spearing allong.  
"Seems I still owe you. " tony said, shaking hands. "Any time you need something brace, i owe you" and he zoomed back up to the penthouse, leaving batman sat near the gutter. Bruce cursed as his my little pony plaster suddenly pinging off as the blood began to pour again.

* * *

Batman staggered towards the bat cave but was in too much pain to hope The door , so he through himself through the waterfall open eing and landed in the pool below. Alfred was there to fish him out with a large net; something that had been necessary when drunken bruce had realised his only hope pf getting into his secret home while in toicted was not by use of a door. He lay sopping wet nad covered in blood as alfred sighed and becagan stripping off his wet armour.  
"Albert, why does the place real off bat poo?" He asked huskily. Alfred removed his mask. "It absolutely stinks!" He said, his vice now normal because his mask was removed. Aldrich was now casually removing his rousers and replied  
"Oh your car alrm scared the bats sir and they shot their innards everywhere sr. oi was in the process of sorting aat cleaning materials when you dropped in sir." He sat bruce up and looked at his hand.  
"Seems oi need the sewing kit sir. One moment". He returned with a needle and thread and became to repair the would. He also insisted on strapping his broken arm to a piece of drainpipe to let it heal straight. When he had finished, he served Bruce tea and crumpets (even though bruce hated tea) and pointed to Mecha Chicken  
"Sao sir, what chop think this thing is then? " batman grunted, hot salty but ter running from the crumpet into his bandage and fusing him to yell as it hit the wound. He looked up at the guano-encrusted fowl kart.  
" i don't think it's scarecrows as he was approaching it curiously when i was arriving. And he was taunting it. I think it's from another world. " he gingerly took another mouthful of crumpet and watched the butter pool on the floor.  
Albert hid the worry in his voice at his master's insane suggestin of Ali's s nad responded with a mere "if you say sir" and began spraying Flash onto the chicken in order to soak through the bat poo. Batman gave up trying to get through the stack of butter saturated crumpets and retired to bed, thinking he should probably it his pijamas on as it was too cold to be sleeping in his still naked condition.

When alfred jad eventualy gpne to bed (leaving the cave and vehicle free from bat droppings) Precill spoke up.  
" I thought he'd never leave. Now that we've had our fun tell me eho your are. They seem to think your one of the scarecrows giys but too bee hpnestsx, i wouldn't know why hed make something like you."  
"I don't know that scarcrow. I came from a valley of faems and when. He saw me he spewed some sort of gas and i felt weied and everything was pink and floaty ad then it all went blue and i woke up here..."  
"Yeas, that's the fear gas. Butto. Us vehicles we get stoed anistead of scared. Well, it's late and i am exhaust after before. So i'l. Talk in the morning. And if thee's anything you need... just let me know." She flicked a sped and then was silent. Mecha chicken contemplated everything to herself. She felt wonderfully clean now that the mans servant had hose her down and got rid of everything from her surfaces. Even the maggots appeared to have disappeared and the smell of industrial grade undiluted bleach wafted past her. (Flash had not been sufficient enough to rd Aldred's fears of disease from spreading.) Wondering what awaited her, she settled down for the nittys and had dreams filed with large packages and at one poin t, lorry.

AN: So, what is bruce going to demand from tony as a favour? Where o earth is Mikhai? It shoudln't be long before questions are answered. My creative juices are gushing guys so there should be more v ery soon.)


	5. Chapter 5: A Grave Malfunction

AN: ISarah of course and I told guys that it wouldn't be long! It's all kicking off in the dc universe and what will the farmer do if it doesn't contain her Mikhail? Where is he? And will bruce ever managed to go on a mission without needing albert to patch him up? Dismember: I DO NOT OEN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FEATURWED IN. THIS STORY. )

Chapter Five: A Grave Malunction

When bruce asks that morning, he realised that he had no idea what the giant mechanicals chicken was for, or who it belonged to . He needed someone who knew about these things. Knowing someone that did who owe him s favour, he around to meet tony stark in a warehouse and had mecha moved to there. She felt very odd being towed along by another sleek, sexy car while she was covered in a plastic tarpaulin to avoid attracting attention. She hopesd that wherever they went, she would be able to move around more fee. The world around her wa npoisy and she could hear all saorts or grumbling noises, noots and beeping noises. She wasn"t entirely sure she liked this noisey pat of the world, but more noise meant more potential to find something that could fill her cargo hol.d.  
Soon, the noise started to die down and instead was replaced by the sou d of bells and fog horns. The tarpaulin was pulled off mecha and she tok in the site of what looked like a huge metal barn tjaat was full of broken cars, two wheeled vehicles and for some reason, a whole bus. Bruce sat in his own car, waiting and eating a sandwhich. Mecha was nervous... what was going on? Soon, another sleek car slid in to the graveyard of bruce's broken conpanons and Tony got out.  
"What is it you wanted me to d bruce?" He asked, taking off his sunglasses and leanin g against the shiny cart body. "Odd place to pull me out to. If it's anything illegal though, i'm out. Nick will have my head if anythin g else gets my nose dirty." His eyes ell on the metal chicken. "What they hell is that? " b ruce opened mecha's doors.  
"?i wondered if you did." Saidx batmab. "Took it off scaregrow but i have no idea what it is or where it same from." Tony gave him a puzzled look.  
"Who's scarecrow? Not. Name i recognise."  
"You wouldn't." Bruce sneered, shoving more sandwshich into his mouth and gulping it doen. "You avemhers only deal with threats you can see. But when the light goes and and the villians come out to play, people likes me are left to clean up te streets and risk our necks agaisnt the law! And nobody thanks us!" Tony felt the anger rise up in him.  
"You think that the Avengers don't clean up the streets? You think ee don't put ourselves at thje mercy of thes law and break then in order to do good? Sdo you even know the civli war that has started to divide us all because we break the law to stop people?"  
"AND THEN YOU GO TO BED AT NGITH AND CAN FORGET IT ALL WHEILE I'M OUT THERE STOPPING HE ONES THAT YOU COOSE NOT TOO!" B RUCE WAS SQUARING UP TO HIM NOW. TONY STUCK HIS FIST IN THE AIR AND PESSED A BUTTON ON THE BRACELT HE WORE. IMMEDIATLEY, HIS IRON MAN SUIT BECAN TO GROW OUT OF his hand and encase his body.

It had been a whiel since the suit had been able to actually do somethin g in a wide open space- tony had put him away the moment batman had been rescued and tony had returned to the penthouse But now, in this warehouse, with tensions high and all that space... he could do whatever he wanted. And myg pd, that chicken looed good. As bruce went to land his first punch iron man flew upwards out of his wat. But instead of flying back toward sthe ground like tony in dtened, the suit masde a beeline for Mechan.  
"Mr. Stark sir" piped up java instde the helmet. " the suit seems to have a min d of it's own. I cnnot con trol it."  
"YOU control it jarvis1 Do something!" Stark yelled as he found himself flying headfirst into mec ha chicken's loading bay. N surprise whe shut her doorxs, trapping all three peole in tthere.  
"Do something dmn you jarvis!" Iron man yelled while jarvis calmy repeated how sorry he was for the inconvenience of the malfunction.

The sut was out of control and now that he had dov ke in a felow mahine, he was going to make the most of it. The boosters shot him intot the wall of Mecha were he headbutted the metal and then ricocheted off and into the floor. The boosters faltered fro a moment and then catapulted the three of them into the ceiling, then floor again and then into th walls. The sheer force caused mecha t rock backwards and forwards, her mechanism thankfulyy having being broken in trasnit so that the clucking did not happen . Mecha was loving this. Rhe suit ws moving so fast and so hard that it almost felt like he was ill in her fully. Every bump and bangh felt like extasy. Bruce, suddenly taking pity on his rivsal and not wanting the strange chicken to be damaged, kept i nto action and attempted to prize the doros open. Mecha was having none of this. She the doors closed for as long as she could, even trying to roll forward out of bruce's reach. At one point she rolled over his tow and he yelled, pushing the cart away and nursing his obviously b token appendage.

Inside the suit, tony was having a crisis. His brain was getting closer to being smashed open and jarvis has been high so many times that he was now speaking in angry mandarin, but funilly enough, still in an english accent. The suit, feeling he had given mecha enough heads, now decided that a change of position and approach was needed. Without warning, the legs of the sit suddenly snapped aparts into the splits- a perfectly straight line from one side of mecha to the othe- and alternate the left and right boosters, so tat t shot from side to side, the sole of each foot smacking into the side of mecha. The arms also sprang out to provide another implement on each side in which to pleasure mecha.

Inside the suit, Tony was screaming so much that his throat was starting t feel like it would rip apart. Tat wasn't the only part of him that felt like it was tearing; the fact his legs were being forced apart to porn start exxtents was making him question if his hamstring would even exist when this ordeal wass over. More to rhe point, would his penis even be functional? The thruster patterns changes so that the suit started to rotate in the air as well as b ash from side fro side. The motion was making tony feel sick. He partly hoped that the suit would spin so fast that the g-force would render him unconscious, the batteries would run. Out and this's would all be ovesrd. The spread however, did not increase enough. Before he could take a breathers, he had been forced into a ball and was now ricocheting g like a volunteer ft ball off every wall. He wished the suit was not as risiliant as he hadx i tended it to be, as if it would only break of him, he would bne free form. This dveils circis ride. Numerous alarsm where goin off in. His helemt amd it surprised hi m that the system was even working, seeing as the im apcta had already nocked jarvis out com pletely; his mandarin tone had gon e silet minutes before.

Mecha chicken could not believe how could this all felt. The sit was moving so fast that at times it felt like he was in several places at once, giving the impression of a full load framed into her cavernous, yearning in sides. The sheer force of the thrusters ad been causing her to roll forwards i n the warehouse, until she eventually crashed into the broken bus. As the motion of the suit made her jar back and forwards, her two shafts rammed into the bus, gradually enforcing two large dent sin the already damaged metal. Herd head was spinning with extasy, though she wondered what exactly was happened to the man inside the metal suit.

Bantam was lookin on in horrror at the chaos hat was ensuing in the warehouse. Yeah sure he hated tiny Stark sonetimes bt he still fet h should be doing something to help his fiend escape from the metal bowels of the Scarecrows wierd car. He was perky sure that his friend ws DYING INSIDE THE CART because of all the horridic sceaming and crying that was coming from inside Mecha Chicken. Tony stark was gonna get massxive blundgeoning injuries and have to have Albert drive him to the hopitak in Prisclla if Batman did not interfe2re soon,1

At this exact moment the batamaobile paper dated behind Batman and started sucking G his cape up into her tailpioe. Batman struggled but was strabgulated and pulled over e bonnet of his car...all the isle listening to the terrifying screeches of tony stark being discombubulated inside the metabolic monstrosity created by one o tr Gothamite villains! He's managed to pull his cape from the batmobile and crawled in side her, hoping to ram her i to the chicken cart to free stank. Unbeknown to bruce though, ricilla was getti ng off on. The sou ds of Mecha chicken enjoying herself. The screams of pain, pleasure and grinding metal wee getting te batmonile all excited. She refused to let bruce be in control. I stead she sees red around to the side of mecha chicken and started to gri d her registration plate against her side.

Bruce wayne had no goddam idea what he hell was going on . Hs car was controlling g itself, iron man was being tourted inside a mteal chicken... and the entire car he sat in wass vibrating so much that he was getting an erecting that really should n ot hatve bee caused by a situation such as this. As he himself also started to get turned on and oddly horn y about all this, the windows started to steam up and without the press of a button, the bat mobile set her win do wipers on maximum to ty and clear it.

The only person not enjoying himself was tony stark. By now he was pleading to the god he didn 't believe in to just give him death now and bring an end to it. From what he could make out, the alarm for the battery power was ri going, and he almost screamed a Hail Mary i relief. What he didn't realise, was that it wasn't all over at the failure of a b artery... the battery died completely and suddenly, all went silent. The jet packs stopsed and the numerous worms had fallen silent. The motion of tony falling to the floor of mecha chicken pushed the suit over the edge. With an exploding noise, various panels shot away from the exoskeleton, followed by numerous fountains of oil and coolant that engulfed the wallls and floor, nearly drowning stark where he lay almost unconscious. But mecha was not finished. She was still being seen to by pricilla and as she reached her own climax, her lord burst open and tony was expelled at high speed in. A roaring gush of mechanical fluids that shot across the warehouse nd hit the back wall. Iron man hit the food an d did no bet up. Pricilla was also nearing the end as she finisehd on mecha chicken as she ftooo reached completion, her exhust spewed out a cloud of smoke and her caralrm went off./ Bru e didn't care. He too climaxed at the same tim e ND AS he defeaned, the win dow was coated iin so mething white and sticky, effectovley whitewashng the entirrel panel of glass. He sighed in relief, and then the realisation of what had just happened hit him:

He had just seen his own car 'making love "to a metal chicken while a suit of high tech armour with a man inside made love to the chicken. And then. Eject the man across the building.

The horror sunk in and he fell out of the batanmobile and crawled toward the car he had come in. It was a painful affair as his pants were stud his ankles and his erection had not disappeared yet. But that didn't matter as al e cared about was getting him and tony away from these crazy THINGS. He managed to drive over the other side of the warehouse and somehow drag the armoured man into the passenger seat. He picked up the oily loose panels, through them into the back and slammed into the drivers seat. He hit the pedal and the car sped away.

"Who was that?" Mecha chicken asks breathlessly. Pricilla kept moving her wipers, it the white stuff would nt budge.  
"That was the iron man. My god that must have felt good. I know i do. It would have been better if bruce hadn't have desicrrated my innards. Dirty..."  
Mecha sighed and settled down for.a seep before she planed to continue her journey.  
"I'd better get back." Mumbled pricilla, seeing it ito the night. "e's not getting rid of me that easily." And she puttered off.

*. *. *

The farmer was quietly ploddig along the road in the twilight, a pack of food from the party tied to her back for the journey. She decided that an upcoming latby was a good place to sleep that night and attempted to tuck herself into the bushes that boardered it, wrapping herself up in the stolen tablecloth for warmth. A loud motor sceeched to a halt in front of her and in. The twilight she could see a. Very wide front wheel attached to a motorbike. A man in a blue jumpsuit, ridiculously sized golden shoulder cpuldrons and long green gloves and boots stepped ff it and ointed a gun at her.  
"One month in te cubes for loitering missy." The helemeted man growled from a jaw squareenough to use as a drawung aid. At tat moment a car went speeding behind him and down the road. Before the farmer new what she was doing he had handcuffed her, flung her on the motorbike and the two raced after the car...

AN: Wow! I thin k that was the most action packed chapter so far folks! But there is plenty more to come. Who is the ,ysterious man on the motorbike? And what will happen to the farmer? You know what to do, keep em eeled folks)


	6. Chapter 6: Angels

AN: Scrivner Sara here, binging you the next in stone to of our epic crossover series. What's goin g to harem to poor farmer n ow that a mysterious stranger has captured her?!)

Chapter Six: Angels

The farmer sat in a police cell waiting to be "processed". The man from. The motorbike,e was busy shouting at the two men who were speeeding. The farmer could hear the yelling outside the door. It seemed they were babbling about some sort of giant chicken. Havin g sex with a suit of armour. The cries of 'BUT I SWAER I SAW IT AND MY CAR JOINED IN ! AND NOW MY BUDDY N EEDS MEDICAL HEP AFTER HIS SUIT JOIN T IN TOO!" Echoed of the walls.  
"Hess guy's are insnae. Let them. Go. And if I fin d you speeding agin you'll be in thde cubes before you kn ow it." The gruff voice tof the motorbike guy said.

The door suddenly swung open and he came to lead the farmer away for questioning.  
"YOu were foun d loitering at the side of the road." He stated, as a woman wrote down everything that was beig said. in the light, the farmer could see that he wore a lareg shin ey badge theat read "DREDD".  
"I was travelling. And i was tired so i thought i'd sleep in the b iush wre i wasn't causing any trouble. I lefct my farm a while ago and wanted to ssees the world and fin d the man. I love."  
"Do you have a licencde to grow crops?!" He demanded. The farmer shook her head.  
"I didn't realise i had too. I'm not from. Roun d here sir, and i..." dredd slammed his fist on thes desk.  
"farmig n without a licence! On e month in the cubes lady." He put her handcuffs back on and lead her back out oif what turned out to be the grenade halls of justice. She foun d herself being pushed into a strange pod vehicle with some other prisoners. As the doors closed, it started moving along a rail and off up a building. What she was going to, she did not know. But it was going to be a marvellous adventure!

* * *

Mecha was back on the road and iat a lloss of what to do next. Shde had experienced such pleasdures back in the warehouse but now she still wanted something to truly fill her totally and completey. He wheels rolled along the road as fast as she could acry herself, eager to fin d out what else awaited her outf there. She came to the outskirts of another city and was shocked at how big and busy it seemed. There were tea in s up in. The air, cars zooming. Around and everything was brightly coloured. As she trundled into the streets, she became could up int he hubbub of the chaos. Horns beeped and people yelled as she inevitably became fought up in a traffic jam.

People started yelling as mecha realised that her large size and inability to travel as fast as ther other cars was causing a gradually blockage of the road. People started to gather, wondering what on earth this new, metal chicken was doing in the middle of the road. It was a shame that non. Of these large looking vehicles were inside her she thought, Instead, she was surrounded and ws starting to feel clostrophobic in such crowded surroundings Rings.  
"WHAt'S GOING ON HERE?" Came a low, gruff voice. The crowd struggled to [art but soon two men in helmets and giant golden shoulder pads came barging through the crowd. Both had badges named DREDD and SLOCUM shinneing on their chests.  
"What is this citizen?" DREDD demanded, putting. Gloved hand on he shoulder of a brawny man who looked like a trouble maker.""Sn ot mine" he grumbled, a "i'm gonna kill you painfully" look on his face. Slocum barged his way towards mecha and opened her doors to find an empty but very oily interior.  
"Empty judge' he commented and closed the doors agin. "No driver. Or car to pull it." Dredd fired his lawgiver into the air to quiets the mass.  
"Who does this belong to? You are blocking a public highway which is a mega city offence!" Nobody answered.  
:the high court is confiscating this... vehicle... until further notice. Anyone with information should come to the justice department hq." Hen made his way back through the crowd to mount his lawmaster motorbike and slowly drove it through the crowd unil he was by the shafts of mecha. He fixed her to the bid and slowly rode down the packed street with her in. Two.

Unbeknownst to everyone, a croup of shady characters hard been watching from the fire escape of an alleyway. They knew the strange chicken thing could be of great use to somebody they knees. And they themselves could make a profit from her...

Judge dredd rode slowly down the highway, feeling very self conscious about the fact he was a serious man of the law and he was pulling a giant mechanical chicken behind his lawmaster. People honked at him as he passed, until he was forced to arrest some nearby licensed sztreet artists for and use their confiscated spray paint to spray the word SIEZED across both sides of mecha to highlight the fact he head doing serious wor and not musty takin g a holiday in a chicken shaped caravan. Slocum followed behind him on his own lawmaster and ensured that no other cars interfered with the proceedings. But soon it wouldn't be enough... before either judge could register what was happeneing, a smoke grenade exploded near dredd, then slocum and finally, another bounced off mecha. Dredd yelled and threw himself off the law master in an attempt to avoid any sort of explosive from stopping him doing his duty. But the smoke was too thick to see the operpetrators. The nly indicator of who was to blame was a long, fury tail that flicked aross dredds face. As he coughed and spluttered and groped his wasy along the road, he heard a grinding noise nad. Two min utes later the smoke clears, ands the chicken car was gone.  
"It was the angel gang!" Dredd yelled, "i felt a monkey tail on y face. I'd know that tail any where!" He picked himself up off the ground and retrieved his lawmaster. "Sat least they know they can't steal our bikes or we'd bed able to track them anywhere with the teracking system." Slocum looked up from the gateman and a slight grin flickered on dredds mouth as he took in the black face and helmet of his colleague, who had had the full force of the smoke grenade blow up in his face.  
"Barney" dredd called into a Sallie talking. "Barney, we've got the an gel gang on the loose. Tey've just stolen... a... stolen a confiscated giant metal chicken with SIEZED written on. The sides.. " there wa an explosion of laughter on. Ther other end.  
""Cut it out, i'm serious! " he glared, unlaiughing. "I want you to track it down. Smoke grenades hid their getaway route."  
"Onto it... dredd" barney stammered through his laughter.

Mecha had no idea where she was beeing taken. The assailants had tide ropes to her shafts and several of them where pulling her through some dingy alleyways. Liter and meat carcasses covered the cob elf grind and every few paces one of her wheels would catch on a bin and their progress would halt. At these times, a lot of squab bling would ensue between the kidnappers, who it appeared had tales and strangely monkeylike featues. They kept arguing and hitting each other on the head with sticks, un tip another would tell them. Off for squabbling and they would carry on pulling mecha through the grot.  
"Pa's gonna be so glad of this" one of them said almost slipping on a rat carcass as he went.

They eventually came to a rickety loadin g bay door an one of the men muttered a passwords in to. Whole. The door rolled up with a grinding noise that flared something primal in side mecha and they slowly pulled her in. Inside, the place was filthy nd animal skeletons lay everywhere. At the far end of the Roark warehouse, a light shone down fro a hole in the ceiling and illuminated an ape like man and woman on a throne-like armchairs.  
"Pa, ma, we got this thing for you. Thought we could used it for something." The man o n the thrown stood up and moved forward.  
"Well done what it is? " he circled round and opened the doors.  
"Well pa, e thought i would either be good for us to move stuff in and cause chaos or Fillmore will want it and we can sell it.' The female ape woman stood up and moved forwards to admire it.  
"You lot will have to clean that scrawling. Off or the judges will come after it. " said pa angel.  
"Are you stupid? We can't use this pa!" The woman. Exclaimed. "The law will see it. N o, we can't keep it. Fink, you and the rest of boys to clean this off. And the rest of her. We don 't want Gilmore thinking she is junk."  
"Yes ma." They all chorused and went to fetch water.

Mecha was totally baffled by all of this. She couldn't fathom what they were planning but decided to have some fun with her kidnappers. They came back with dirty mops and buckets of water. Ratty, fink, da machine, link and gestapo all started scrubbing. It was now in the low light that mecha could see some of them were wearing hater hats. All apart from one who was swearing an army helmet and a oiler pull through his ear. They swung her doors open and link and gestapo climbed in Angkor the other he started to scrub the pain t off her and pa angel went b ack to their thrones and continued playing a gambling game with the knuckles of their unfortunate victims.

An argument broke out inside mecha chicken. Gestapo and link were squabbling over who was. The best at atigrav football. It became very heard and what started out as a day with mops soon became a full blooded fist fight. They rolled around mecha"s floor, punchin g hell out pf each other and providing some wonderful stimulation for her. The rest of the angel gang cheered and jumped in too to watch their brothers beat each other up. Nobody noticed the doors winging shut and bolting tight, until the clanging sound of metal alerted them. There was silence for a moment ans they assessed the situation. Then  
"MAAAAAAA!" HEEEEEELP" they yelled one after Etsy pother, banging on the doors to try and open them. Ma and pa angel didn't pay any attention. They were used to their sons fighting constantly and thought the best way forward was to let them test it out of Tesoro systems.

The six monkey men were panicking. It was such a small space and it was dark. Now a new argument hewed. Who's fault was it that they were trapped? As each started to blame another, the fists started to flying angain and before she new it, mecha was bumping and grinding against the dirty floor as the vibrations of six warring primates rocked inside her like a sextuplets of ben was balls like the farme rused to use on. Horny nights. It wasn't tha 'full to capacity' feelig she graced, but just like the iron man suit, it was almost as good. She could feel her ,wrap heatong up as the brothers caught harder and got hotter and hotter even the two buckets of spilled water inside her did not prevent the heat from. Generating. Her mind was focused on the sensations that just got stronger and stronger (and louder and louder) as she reached climax in an enormous burst, she began rolling forward, her clucking mechanism engaged ones more and and she eventually crashed ito a huge stack of bones with a crash that threw her on her side and sent six ape men catapulting out of her doors in a slippery mass of water, sweat and blood, which was dripping profuse from gestalt ear where link had grabbed the flush cord and ripped it out.

They all lay there in a slippery heap, blinking up at te giant gchicken in surprise. "What was that npise?" Ratty grunted. "The chicken one?'  
"Yeah' said fink. "I didn't think she made a noise whe we brought her in." They all looked at her and realised she was now filthiest than when they had first brought her in as she was coated in blood and mud.  
"C'mon lads".said link " let's get her clean before ma and pa notice and cut our lunch money." They picked up their broken mops and got to work setting mecha on her wheels again.

*. *. *

The guard threw the farmer into a perspex cube and slammed the door. It was the height of the day and the sun was blazing into the plastic room. Despite having all her body hair stripped fro her and an ice cold sower, her body started to overhea pretty quickly. All around her she could see other inmates tryi g to occupy themselves in a room that contained nothin g but showed everything. She heard a grain beneath her an =dn. looked down to see a man sprawled o. The cell floor below before her own floor suddenly the n white as something n sprayed upwards. The farmer sighed and reassured herself that it ws only for a coupe of months

AN:) So the evil angle gang are on the loose and the poor farmer has been locked in jail, unable to fin d the one she loves! What is in store next time? Keep reading people and please review- i think i've written enough now for you to start decideding what you thnk of my work.)


	7. Chapter 7: Silver Trash

AN: Your authrour Sarah is back with the exploits of the angle gang and your favourite farmer. Please review when you fiish reading nd let me know what yu think so far.)

Chapter 7: Silver Trash

|Mecha chicken woke up then next mornig feeling delightedly happy. She had had a wonderful , fulfilling pleasure section the day before, and now she was squeaky clea and whatever awaited her. The angel gang had fallen asellp soon after they ahd fi ished cleaning her and where lyingin dirty bedding piles, scratching fleas and twitching in their sleep. Mecha had considered rtrying to run away, but that would not be possible- the warehouse was locked and he alleyways were too narrow for her to easily move through without help. But she wasn't scared. They obviously where sending her somewhere so hopefully she find the turgid load that she required to fulfil her. All she had to do was surv ive the bredom of waiting in he dark. At least when she had lived in the valley, she could watch the natural world around her and how it changed through the day.

Eventually as dawn shone through the hole in the ceiling, the apehuman family waoke. Ma angel proceedxedx to smack all of her sons aroud heir headfor their fighting the revuous night, gave each a synthybanana and yeled at them t start moving mecca chicken out of the warehouse. It was another careful trip back through the alleyway, but soo they were racing through the streets, pulli ng mecha along by handin an attempt to reach he cty limits before the cty woke up. As they left the mass of skyscrapers, the world became a desolate wasteland of broken buildings and rubbish. Hey pulld her along over he rubble, the brohers who were not pulling her along wielded bats and clubs to ward of anyo f the mutated residents of wthe cursed earth who might decide to attack.

The trip was bumpy and took nearly all day to reach wherever the angle gangwere taking mecca. They stopped whe they come to a series of deep trenches crawling with people wearing various pieces of armour that turned out o be ppts, bands and bits of old vehicle. The walls of the trceches were pocked with rubbish and all kinds of plastic and metal scraps. A man with a huge pot on his head came cliambering towards them.  
"farrow, we thought you'd pay us for this." Grunted pa angel. Farrows eyes lit up.\  
" I always need transportation for antiques! He cried happily. " I'll give you all the metal pipes i've just had unearthed." Ma angel grfunted at him.  
"we want crdits fillmore. Not jun k or the chicken goes back with us" filmores smile faltred.  
"I found some old scooters. You lot could use them as transport." He laughed nervously. He was faced with eight unhappy menacing expressions. He wanted the chicken so much- he could transot so much for to be sould if he has her. But credits were precious- not many people were willing to pay for his ancient garbage, merely trade food and such.  
"fine. Two hundred credits". Their faces didn't falter. "three hundred?" eight sets of knuckles cracked menacingly. "five hundred bu no more." Ma relaxed her face.  
"deal." She cried as filmore handed a digital bar over ro them. Pa checked the screen to ensire I continedx the full amount an the gnag left.

Filmore flt a bit cheated but he looked at mecha with delight and yeled to some of his garbage mine slaves to wheel her down into the treches and load her up with everything they were mining. Mecha was amused and very puzzled by what the people were doing. They were constantly scraping away at the walls and extracting all sorts of qancient buried rubbish. Plastic seemed to be he most common and wanted substance they found, but metal was also considered a good find. And when it was found, they wuld shovel it into mecha and she would feel hrself gradually get fuller. She was in heaven with this new arrangement. Sometimes it they would fill her with a light amount, and other they would push rusted cars, bicycles and boilers into her, scraping along her side and cauing a fww dents. It was extsy, although no matter what they put in her, they nevr managed to fully fill her in one day before she was moved somehwer else and emptied. For almost a month she was in a constant state of arousal, getting so excited every day and then having to suffer such neediness ever night when the workers came o reast. In some ways, the lack of release was almost as orturous as not being about to feel any sort of stimulation. The nights were so long and she dared not risk leaving to try and find satisfaction in case she awoke the workers. Little did she know that her wish was soon to come true...

One day as the light was disappearing from over the cursed earth, there was a suden commotion further down the trech. The workers flocked to go and be f assistance. Mecha could smell something putrid wafting down the trench.  
"what is it?" ilmore yelled, runnin g to were hey were all gathered. He yelled and gae out a girly scream as a putrid black liquid came spilling from one of the walls.  
"sir there's bodies in there! Hundred of... of... " the woman didn't finish. Her lunch suddenly welled up inside her and spewed all over he trench in an impressive fountain.  
"sir, it looks... looks like... a makeshift grave sir... body [art everywHURK" filmores shoes suddenly receive d a coating of half digested sunplastic flakes and synthspread. He screamed again.  
"my garbage! My fine garbage! You can't let that... hurk... mess... ruin my garbage!" he swallowed his own vomit."GET IT OUT OF HERE1 conain in! Load it into the wagon as fast as you can and get it out of here!"  
"but sir... we... can't... there's too many..." more vomit hit the trench.  
"NOBODY EATS OR SLEEPS UTIL YOU CLEAR THAT CAVERN AND GET IT OUT OF MY GARBAGE MINE!" he scrurried off to send more workers to help.

The miners all looked at each other, bile rising, stomaches heaving as the black rotting body juice slowly floweed out of the whole that lead to the mass grave.  
"scarves on guys. Lets get too it" they wound rags around their mouths. Two went to get mecha as the others picked up shovels. Mecha was backed up to the grave entrance and the workers started to make the whole bigger. The sight, smell and texture of what was revealed made everyone want to die on the spot rather than have to deal with something that should belong in the resyk. As they dug their shovels into the cav ity... things only got worse. Severedr limbs, torso and heads came rolling out, encased in rotting black goop. But this was not the worst aprt. It was the pests tht had moved in to devur the bpdies. Maggots, cockroaches, beetles, worms, mites... anything hat fed on daecay was here, wallowing in the all you could eat buffet. The workers cried out in shock and imeediatly began flinging the desecratedc corpses into the back of mecha.

Mecha wasn't sure what was going on, apart from the fact it smelt bad. But then the first load was thrown into her wih a sludgy wet flop and she wondered f today would be better than the last... the sound of constant wretching filled the air, along with the grunts of the workers in effort to keep moving and not hunch up to sate their stomachs. They ended u having to work in shifts to gve each other a break from the pain of cramping stomachs and throa raw from contant stomach acid spewing fro the front of them so that they had keep revoming their scarves to allow it to flow onto the floor. The bodies just kept coming... some butchered, others whole. The whole ones were the worst, because they were lable to pop as they game out and blast everyone with eternal stench. They soon got the hang over levering the bodies out on a series of shovels and placing them into mecha. One team who had all replacwed the prvious team at once where not aware of this and after a shole decaying body came out in one go, threw it into mecha where it exploded, throwing out the most evil, pest filled gunk imaginable. Maggots flew over everything and the air filled with flies that were soon drowned in dwcomposing human gloop. Beetles and all sorts of unknown creepy crawlies, worms and wriggly things exploded out of the dorr and coated the workers from head to foot, causing them to scateer and another team to have to move in.

...Mecha was in extasy. This was the heaviest load she had ever carried. She could feel the weifght pressing down on her axels and whaever had jut exploded... well she wanted more of it. And she got it. The workers had debated emptingy her soon, but decided that there was too much still flowing out of the immediate opening to be okay to leave long nough to get mecha empities somewhere far away enough. So they kept on. If mecha had been human, she would have been panting and yelling fr more. Hour after hour they exhumes the putrification and it mingled with heir own vomit. Thankfully th gloop allowed the body bits to lube and so more could be crammed into the back of mecha. She was groaning, litterllay. She was becomingso full that she was actually starting to wonder if her axels would continue to carry her much longer. But with every corspes they now forced into her, she felt her mind spinning as the pleasure beagan to reach heihts she had never felt before. Soon...sooon...

The night had come and the workers had had to set up spotlights to continue the work. Most fo them were wilting with tirdness, pain and horror. Nobody was hungry. The last crew standing were doing all they could to fill the last few parts of mecha. One of them had no sense of smell from burth and had been nominated to b the one to use his hands to force limbs into the last few gaps of mecha. He put his foot up onto the last part of her ledge that wasn't covered by dead things and reached up to thrust a severed arm inside.

Mecha felt it coming.  
"That's all guys" the man behind her yelled. Mecha's heart went cold. NOOOOO! Not now! Not now that she was balanced on the edge! Tttering at the point of what would be the best organism of hwr life! Without delay she swung her doors shut whule the man was still stood on her ledge and proceeded to try and pull him into the mass wall of fetid human remains. A muffled screem came from the van while workers ran forwards to try and leaver them open again. Mecha struggled and struggled until she felt the catches click and the doors stop being able to move. This was it! She thought as the man moved as much as the sardinelike conditions would allow. She felt the gooey mess of putriness, insets, worms and squidgy flesh pulse inside her; felt the people outside struggle to lever her doors open.  
And then it happened.

A months worse of fourplay; a months worth of being only partialy filled and then emptied again exploded in a rainbow of emotions, sensations and decay. Mecha managed to let out a cluck so long and powerful that it resonated off every metal surface and knocked the worlers off their feet. This was not the worst of what happened to them. As soon as they hit the floor, mecha felt a second wave engulf her and the doors burst open. The workers who fell became entombed in a miden of bones, flesh, goo, vomit, worms, maggots, flies, beetles and faeces. It spewed out like a damn bursting and the tidal wave hurtled down the rench. Nobody knew whether the workers in the heap had been killed by drowning, suffocation, crushing or a bang to the head. But they were dead like the things that had killed theem. The workers who had been asleep woke to the noise of the clucking and were now running from the six foot sunami that was coursing down the trench. They only just made it to the ladder in time. They watche from abouve has it lost power and became still, the dry earth of the trenches now bubbling as he decomposing liquid started to soak it and the insects swam around in it, trying to get to the sides.

Mecha felt like she had inhaled the fear gas again... she was high and floating in a wiggling world where extay rulled. Where anytiing was possible. As she came down fromit, she realised that the world was not actually wiggling and nstead millions of maggots and worms were crawling all er her face. She wasn't sure wahat had happened to he workers, but she knew they had done her proud. She relaxed, closed her doors and settled down to enjoy the long lin gering sensatons of completeion.

*. *. *

The farmer was still stuck i the cubes for the last twp weeks of her sentences. It was torut=re. Being awake in them as everybody around her seemed to do the most ridiculous and disgustin g things to anooy other people. In the end she foind that meditition was the only thing to keep ehr sane and block it all out un til she was rudly disturbed by a protei n apck being beaming in to her room. She stopped thinling of nothing and started to devour the salty paste, but something caught her eye. Doen on the street below, she could see a man with spiky blonde hair and a trenchcoat walking by. And he was carrying something.  
"mikhail!" She yeeled, protein paste sparying inside the perspects cube. But of course he couldn't hear her.  
"I'LL FIND YOU!"

AN: Cam't type much guys as i've missed lunch to type this up and i don't want to keep you guys waiting anyh longer for the next update. I hope ypu like it) gof


	8. Chapter 8: An Evil Feeling

AN: Sarh once again with the continuation of oir saga. Sorry it's been a few days but after writing quite a few chapters in such a sm all time, i neededx a those days to gather my thougvhts and plot what was going to happpen next. So here it is guys. Please comment on how you think it's ging. I know people are reading my work but some input and also sugestions on what you may like to happeen next or at some point would be good.)

Chapter 7: an evil feeling

Mecha was awoken bu the screamig of somebody. That wazs odd she thought as most of the miners (the onecs wh han't died in the landslide of rotting corpse goo) had fled the mines that niht reasoning tht the starvation and mutatants of the cursed earth whre far prefereable to staying in a place were they may encounter another mass grave of decomosing cadavers or a any othe jusnk that may make the forst sitution worse. The place had been quiet that night apart fro. The fizzig noise Of the putrification slowly working its wayu into ground before the whole mass cagulated. Mecha had slumbered in piece, but now something was ruining thst.

"MY GARBAGE MINE! WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO MY FINE GARBAGE MINE?!" Fimore fearow was back, and the look of horror o his face told mecha that he knew his lively hood was over. He pinched his nose and gulped the bile down as he took in the damaged that a corpse sluge=de tidal wave down a pre nuclear war lan dfill could cause.

"My garbage sla...workers. Where are they?! I told them to sort this! To clean it out and dispose of it! He looked at the blood wave mark on mechas doors and opened her to find the dregs of limbs and squishy minced organs flosating around in a pool on her floor.

He felt his anger and helplesnesses explode.

"HAT HAPPENED HERE?!" HE YEELED, BESIDE HIMELF THAT THOSE UNGRATEFUL RATS WOUL ABANDON HIM AFTER ALL HE HAD DONE for them! His career was ruined, his property was ruined and the slaves he had spent his life collectin g to work for him had buttered off som where and he had no resources to find them. What was he going to do? He was destitute! He was poor! He was.. a commoner! He'd let out a shrieking yell which soon. Wen t silent.

Mecha crept it too. Something wrong was decending upon the trench- the feeling off utter fear and dread, ice and just utter orange. The very ground almond frosted over as the feeling apoproched. Mecha felt her breathe catch in her chest.

"I sssssmelll life." Came a hissing voice that chilled mecha to the bone. Filmore whimpredr as four figures came in to view. One had a huge helmet on that had bat wings sticking out of it and had a black cloak that looked like darth vader; one was wearing a sheeps skull and tail vertebrae; one was on fire from head to toe and the one speaking to them had half. Helmet, the craziest Byron ever and what looked like a raw chicken nailed to his shoulder..

"The crime is life., ther sentaence is de..." he began but stoped. The smell of the recently un annex corpse meat was obviously too overpowered even for the lord of death him self.

"Now that is pretty bad. Who dug up a grave?" Behind him , thee was a sudden stretching noise and vomit cascdesd out of ther sheeps skull and splatter on the floor with such force and volum e that the backsplash coated Mortis from head to toe. Judge death looked at him in disgust.

"MORRISSSSS! You're sssssuppossssed to be the lord of inducing boilssssssss and pessssstilence and yet your own conssssstitution is pathetic when it comes to bad smells!" A spray bottle marked "cillet bang" a[peared out of the air in judged deaths hand and he turned towards mortis. "Thisssss ssssssshould help." He said and sprayreed a liberal cloud of it at the vomiting judge.

"BLEURGEEEEEEEEEE!" Came a dull noise from somewhere in th esheeps skull and mortis flailed as a loud fizzing sound indicated that all the calcium deposit supon his Pearson where being eaten alive by barry Scotts mythical formulae. His clothing also started to disintergrate as it was so old and dirty. He called around trying to wipe it off, but it was no use. The dark judges looked on in disgust as the ovine skeleton loving judge dropped to the ground and started rubbing flesh bag corpse innards and glop all over him from a nearby pile of rotting body part in an effort to dilute the decalcifying effects. Whe n he eventually stood up, cogent thst he no longer could feel his Caracas dissolving, he resumed his place behind them looking menacing.

"You die now farrow." Judge death hissed, attempting to force his mystical hand through the mans chest. He soon pulled out a heart but farrow didn't flinch.

"N ot so fast mr. I have life insurance so you can't kill meeeee!" Filmore yelled and scooted death cursed and turned to look at the piles of body parts.

"Well boysssss. Maybe we can have some fun with thesessssssss" he grinned and took out a sewing box. He suddenly caught sight of judge morris who aooeared to be naked since the weight of the glop had pulled the last shreds of clothing off him. He stood their like a pus covered skeleton.

"Get sssssome clothesss on Morriis! " Seth commanded, plucking a dirty sack from the walls of the garbage mine and ripping a head hole and arms in it for him. Mortis tried to hide the look of shame on his face as he put it on by turning away, but he got the thing caught on a tooth and had to have judge fearful help him to correct it.

Judge death now turn ed towards mecha.

"What have we here?" He asked and examined her.

"Transport... just what we needed. And big enough for al of us... we just need a mount of some kind..." he loaded thread onto a needle and picked up a sever torso. Mecha watched in horror as the three judges constructed an abomination from the human remains like someone would make a soft oh out of scraps of fabric. A horrendous five torso, multiple arm and leg monster with one jawless skull was created and animated and lashed u to the front of mecha like some sort of human centipede monster and it started to pull her along.

"Right. Mortisssss, you sssssit on top and control hit. You sssssmell the worssssst and you are in Disgrace so up with you. We will travel in the back." Judge fear lashed up a set of reins to the human centipede thing and m Ortiz climbed up to the plume on mecha's head. The judges climbed into the chicken and mortis, looking sorry for himself in his pillowcase (ike Robby the house elf) shook the straps. The monster let out a blood curdling wail and started to undulate its body forwards like a wave, so that the tart moved jerkily at a very slow pace. Inside, the three judges waited, glad to be away from mortis: his very eing was the embodyet of pestilence and disease and the silly bang that death had sprayed on him was causeing a dsisturbance in his very concept of existance, giving off a strange aura that was very uncomfortable for the other Juergen to be around. "Maybe it wass a misssstake ssssspraying him." Said death. Judge fear laughed. "We always wanted some reason to keep him away... personally I'm glad. His lice annoy me. For some reason they can"t be feared."

Mecha for once was not happy at all with her current load. These men were giving off a wrong feeling and she ws unable to enjoy the feeling of being full. She just wanted them to leave her alone. And as for the thing pulling her along... everything in her screamed at the un aturalness of it and the sight of the mangled, rotting frankensteined body bits made her metal crawl. She was fed up of the slow pace it made them move, so she decided to hurry it up, holding that the men would get to their destination and leave her sooner. She started rolling forawrds under her own steam, forcing the thing to squeal and move faster. She forced her axels to rotate as fast as possible and they sped up, the creature raft along as fast as it's mismached legs and hands would carry it.

They came to the outskirts of the city and they parked mecha inside an old warehouse. The monster could not be left on its own as even the dark judges didn"t know what the thin g was capable of. So they tied it's body in half and bodily dragged it around the back of mecha, where it took three of them (not including judge fire) to have it into the back of her and slamm the doors. They then left and headed towards the city.

Mecha felt scars. The creature was wrong and mushy, covered in rotting material that oozed consistently. It was making a horrendous noise and thrashing around in the back of her. She tried to expel it, but her doors ahd been wedged shut with something and the lock would not budge. She was stuck! She couldn't get the hideous thing out of her1 every party of her felt the wrongness of something dead being brought b ack to life. She thought she would die with the trauma and ill feeling, but of course that would never happen to a thing made of metal. As it thrashed around inside her, felt a twinge of something familiar. She tried to resist it, but the fast was that the monster was huge, heaven... and thrashing against her walls. She felt that pang of stimulation as it hit the walls old her, one two, thumping and colliding with every inch of her. It was wrong... disgusting... but it felt so right! She hate herself for enjoying it, but it was difficult when it was satrtign. To get her excited. The creature was so distressed that it s thrashing caused mecha to rock on her axels, left, right , left right. All of a sudden, the straps must have given way as their was a suddenly almighty bang and the feature was able to straighten up as its bonds broke, unfolding it's body and colliding it's skull with one of mechas sides. She gave a cluck as the force caused her to pivot over nd her side hit the floor. This was new and exciting she thought, as the creature now had more movement to cause waves and besides, she'd never had this on her side before. She liiked the weightlessness on her axels and she continued rocking with the motion ans the thing kicked, punched and wriggled with such force that she was sure she wasn't far off climax. She managed to rock herself to aggravate the thing further, resulting in even more thrashing and pummelling.

And then it happened. As the pleasure pushed her over the edge, she felt a totally different sensation- a plebe of wrongness, rightness and dark pleasure. And then. Something un respected happened:

The human centiped exploded with the aura of her pleasure, causing an out of this eWorld feeling as the decomposoting flesh glopped all inside her,

*. *. *

The gate opened and the farmer walked forwards, feeling the wing on her sweaty skin for the first time in several moths. She took the plastic bag of belongings from the judge and stepped out into the stret. It was busy and strange vehicular zoomed up the street, threatening to run. Her over if she tried to cross. Everything was so noisy, but s he thought she could check the hotels for Mikhail. And so her search could finally continue.

AN: there you go guys, the next escap. Please enjoy and comment CEO i can see what yo thin k. )


	9. Chapter 9: Law and Order

AN: Wow! Who would have thpught the dark jusdes were capable of necromonancy! I hope you uys are enjoyign this . Ples comment, even f you don"t like it as any feedback will help me improve.)

Chapter 9: Law And order

Jujdge dredd finished reading the perps their rights and threw into the back of the lawvan, slamm in g the door so hard that one fell or with the force. The van pulled awa and dredd mounted his lawmeister.  
"God a lead on that chicken thing dredd" came barneys vice over the communicator. "Cameras picked it up on the outskirts going into a ransacked warehouse. Doesn't look like it left either. Looks like it was being driven by some guy in a pillowcase and sheeps mask but... deazrd god dredd... you... don"t wanna know what wzs pulling it along."  
"What was it barney?" He asked. B arney didn't answer. "BARNEY! NOW" but the radio was dead. Dredd checked the coordinates barney had sent to his lawmaster and zoomed off, arresting sev eral gutter wazzers (public urinaters) along the way. He had to search several wafrehouses in the area before he managed to find the correct one. The stolen metal chicken was lying on her side with a pool of someting black dribbling out of her doors. Dredd pulled out his law giver and pointed it at her. He could hear nothing inside. He kicked the door with his foot and listened but there was noting. He tried with his dress hand to unlock the catch, but somethow it was swerved tight. He shot at the lock and it exploded as wrong magic and technology met and the force made the doors swing open.

Dredd felt his stomach cramp tight as the smell and sight hit him. Now he had seen many atrocious things, including what the final result was in the rest facility. But there the remains were bleached and cured so that they did not smell. Here... well everything seemed to have been rotting in ths open air for some time and he liquid was ozzign onto the ground. He held onto the bile and grabbed his radio.  
"Barney... get a cleanup team down here now. And i mean the hazmat team. And plenty of ottosumps scarring acid... we need some heavy duty cleaner!" He backed off and vomits gracefully behind a pillar.  
"Sides ting dredd, but what about the... thin g?" Dredd swat out the remains and pressed the button.  
"It's disintervgrated. I think anyway. I must a load of fetid dead body. Get special division down. Her to identify the remains. Go a funny feelin g the bon e fragments are human, but what humans I want to know."

Dredd secure the area and soon the forensics and cleanup teams had arrived armed with alll their equiptment. They bagged up all the remains, potted as much gloop as possible and and took it away for testin g. The hazmatter team moved and sprayed an ocean of cleaning fluids and suds evberyhwere and beca'gm scrubbing mecha inside and out. She felt much better at this, as the feeling of wrongness and taint started to disapear with the sides, sloth the acidity of otto sum ps scarring acid did make her feel like the top layer of metal had been. Removed from her and she started to prey about corrosion and dame. She was magincal though. So she needed as worried as a little acid was not strong en ough to break the spell.

Eventually, they tethered her to the lameiste and dredd pulled her way towards the grand hall of just ice. Here she was placed in a secure holding facility and left while dredd went off th figure out what to do with her. She was sat all alone in the dark. Or so she thought...

"Somebody really wants you." Said a gruff voice. A headlamp suddenly Claire's on and she saw the law mastery hat had b flight her here turn on his side so that the light bounced off the walls and illuminated the depot.  
"Wed tracked you across the city. What are you and why do they want you?"  
"Don't be so harsh dredd." Cam a female voice. Another lawmaster, slightly slimmer han. Dredds rolled out from behind a van.  
"I"m hershie . So... what's the story?" Mecha looked at her.  
"I...don't know. I left m y farmers place because I wanted fulfilment and excmitnest and pleasure. And then people kept taking me." Hershie let out a purr of her engine.  
"Pleasure? How would you achieve that?"  
"Don't be stopped hershie. She can"t. Our kind cant. " hershie bumped her tie against his.  
"Always the skeptic. Of course we can. You're just like your rider in that you don 't kn ow how to have fun." She rolled up to mecha.  
"And what can i do for you? I aven't had fun for a long time." Mecha looked into her headlights and delighted in the feel of her wide rubber tire pressing against her wheels.  
"Fill me." Mecha said breathlessly, her lord swinging open.. hjershie trundle around the back of her.  
"Ready for this? Oh your so big!"  
"Do it!" She sighed in anticipation. Hershie took a run up and rammed in to her. Mecha clucked in surprise as the rubber her caught her front all.  
"More! She yelled!"  
"Come on girls!" Hershie cried a nd ten other off duty law masters zoomed towards them and flew into her. The sensation was overwhelming as their whealls screeched agsinst her insides and hit every area they could. They were obviousoyl enjoyeing it too s they kept hon king their horms and revvin g their engines. She was so full, that she didn' know what was going to happen to thesm when. She finally reached climax. Bash bash bahs, screech, cluck she couldn't help but let out. Noise with the sheer viliolotnt pleasure kf the orgy.  
"I'm gonns blow soon!" One of them yeelled. Several seconds later, his exhaust spurted out a high quantiy of smoke and he would have shot out of mecha but he was wedged in by everyone else.  
"I'm close!" Mecha yeele. But as she did... everybody suddenly backed off and return ed to their places. Mecha yelle in frustraion as footsteps appraoched.

Several judges came running into the depot and mounted their bikes and roaed away towards the rolling door to the street. Mecha was alone in the place now as several as masters had climaxed as they withdrew and were now uselessly recovering, smoke lining out of their exhausts. They couldn't leave her like this! No! She needed completion and to be filled and pushed over the edge! As she was lamenting this, their was a puff of white smoke, followed by rainbow hay air and a white car adorned with various garnets suddenly appeared in front of her. A man with crazy hair and a man in a white suit with spikey collar got out.  
"What's this prof?" Said the white suit guy, eyeing up mecha.  
"Looks like a metal chicken to me" gurned the professor.  
"Let's have a look round." The street away from the car and towards the door theat led to the fans hall of justice .

The car burst into life and in a crazy voice said "sooo little birdy, what are you? What o people use you or in this time?"  
"What do you mean, this time? I"m a farmers cart for transporting produce." The car cashed its ights.  
"Well I'm Delorian. And that was the professor and marty. And you are beaturfiul!" He drove around mecha, admiring her from every angle. He sat behind her.  
'Open your doers gorgeous" mecha did so. But. At that moment, footsteps cam clattering nearby. The professor and marty ca,e running back i. Panic.  
"Quick mastery! Into th Dolores!" Yelled the professor. They threw themselves into the car and slammed the doors. The professor took a metal box out of i=his pocket and tipped the glowing co tents i to the cassette deck that had just opened. The glow stuff fell into it and he slam red the thing shut.  
"LETS GOOOOOOOO DOLORIAN!" He yeeled and slammed on the accelerator. The car started to shake and vibrate and it shot forward into mecha. She barely had time to slam her doors shut before the car and her disappeared into a whirling, spinning world of colour and weird feeeslings.

"Sir!" Yeeled marty "something is wrong! That big chicken thing has come with us!" The professor turned the steering wheel this way and that. Z  
"II CAN'T SEE WHES IM GOING MRTY! I CAN'T SHAKE THE THING OFF ME AND THE DOORS HAV E CLOSED! WE'RE TRAPPED AND HEADING SOMEWHERE UN KNOWN!"

*. *. *

The farmer looked at the woman who had just dragged her in. Off te street. She was oriental in appearance and was wearing an earthy coloured set of clothing. Hairher was styled up in a bun. And she wore gardening glov .  
"You look like country girl yes?" She said slyly, eyein g her up. The farmer nodes.  
"I have a job for you if your wan t." The farmer considered and decided that money woul be a god asse to fixing mikhail. She agreed and ther woman pulled her inside.

Ten minutes later she was back out on the street with a bag full of assortment seedxlings that ma jong greenfingers had given. Her. She thanked the woman and went off to sell her wares in the bar, happy theat she would sooo have something to support her in. Her search.

AN: So fellow Mecharite (yes, i thought you shod have your own anmh ) where will the delorian end up?! Next pT coming soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Centre of Explosion

Chapter 10: centre of explosion

AN: this is the tenth chapter guys! Woo! I can't believe it! I just he some of you wo like it will fimd the time to give a reivew so i can tailor some scenarios towards things you wan to read.)

The lsd cloud swirled and swirled around them, thigh marty and the prof uldn't seee anything. Mecha felt an odd sense of calm fall over her as she enjoyed somebody else sterling her around in This swirling void. Then he felt something collide with her an become lodged in the axelsa of her. She clucked but nobody haired.

Inside the dolarian, the prof was having issues with the controls. Smoke was starting to pour out of it and fill the inside id mecha. It ws filtering slightly through the dolarians vents and arty started coughing.  
"Hold on arty!" Yelled the prof "i'm trying!" He flicked switches at a million miles miles an hour until something happened and they started spinning.  
"Prof! I'm gonna..." marty began. The gforce was to much for him and he spewed vomit wall over the windzscreen WHICH THANKFULLY STAYED THERE DUE TO THE SPINNING MOTION.  
"ALMOST THEER!" CRIED THE PROF. HE JERKED THE STEERING WHEEL AND SUDDENLY THEY ALL FLEW OFF IN A spinning whirl. The colours faded and suddenly they appeared dead in the air above some tarmac. They all fell and mecha clucked as she hit the ground. She felt her doors open and the dolorian reversed out . The prof climbed out f the wing door and brushed off his science suit, while mary practically fell out nd heaved up his guts.  
"Where are we prof?" He asked, whitpong hs mouth on a tissue.  
"The compjuter said manchester." Siad the rpof. 'that's in engliand son."  
"Okay. So what do we do know?" They looked around. They were in a carpark and the place was deserted apart for a ford box van.  
"Why is it s quiet?" Marty asked. "It's a city, shouldn't it be bus..." he stopped as a noise coming fro. Mecha distracted him.  
"Rof, something is stuck u der the chicken thing." They bpth crouched down and were surprised to find a miniture austin 7 chummy on it's side wedged in her axe. It was about the size of an old tin bah and as they pulled it onto it's wheels they saw that it's headlamps looked like eyes. They flashed in grdatitude and and the crank hand whirrled happily. Its registration tread 'brum'.  
"Prof, i's alive!" Marty exclaimed, admiring the littlew car.  
"We must be i the futur. Maye they put their souls into small cars in this period. Or maybe cars rule the planet!" The caar seemed eager to move on and made it's way towards the nearby shopping centrer. The two men followed him, hopeing ti find some signs of life.

as they entered the centre, they saw that it Ol was deserted. Not a sole breathed o moved.  
"Prof, what's king on?" The prof shook his head.  
"Maybe it's a public holiday and everybody his out celebrating? Who knows what is happeneing in this time." They folled the little car throughout the shopping centre, and all was silent. After an hour of finding all the show open but no staff to be seen, they left through another door.

Meanwhile, mecha had been curious as to the silence. As soo n as the men had left with the strange hanger-on, she has roamed a little around the empty car park, listening to the outskirtsa of the city. She did this for over an hour, but saw nobody. As she passed by a ow of olive f=vans on the far side, she suddenly heard sa radio speaking loudly inside. "We think the van is due to b low up an minutwe.!" It sid "all teams keep back." Mecha had a split second to react. She spins round and registered the ford box van was the only vehicle there near the shopping centre. If it was going to blow up then she needed o do something about it. She sped over to it and yelled "oi! What are you doing? Why area you trying to heart people?" The van didn't answer. It appeared to be dead. What could she do? She c ounldn't push it away bec abuse it had breaks. She couldn't get into it and take the explosives away... but se was mecha and she was magical. There was only one thing to do. She opened her doors and rammed herself at the bonnet, hoping she was big enough to engulf the whole van. She tried to ignore the fact that her pleasure levels were rising- this was not the moment for her own pleasure. Theis was ther moment that she sat ed this place. As she pushed with all her ight she saw the see off to safe place. Push... push... she felt the van iinching inside her. Eventually she was able to lose the doors. Now s he just had to wait.

On the other side of the centre, party anc d the rof reappeared.  
"Why is the dolarian here?" Marty asked pointing to the car which was right in front of them.  
" don't know. Something's i wonder if it has a mind of the ow..." he was interrrupted by a sudden explosion somewhere behind them, and they ducked as fling glass shy over their heads.

Mecha clucked as the van exploded inside her. Her body land floor became separated and she hurtled through the air as glass and bit of masonry came crashing down from the front of the shopping centre, destroying ,most of the exterior walls. But she had done it- she had prevent the explosion from destroying the whole area. She whizzed up, up up, her axels and floor somehow managing to collar her. As she reached the apex of height she felt herself stat to slow down and knew she wouldn't survive the landing. But she forgot she was magi and the wheels started to move towards her and she felt them fuse back into position. Wow, how could had that explosion felt? She readied herself for the fall, and said her goodbyes to the world but at that moment... something hit her in er front in terror wear and sent her zooming across the sky. She tied to turn her head and could just make out an f-35 lightning fighter prototype jet shot it's nosecne inside her on its flight path. She clucked in extasy as the sudden intasaneous orgasm lasted for the net thousand miles and blurred out anything she. Ould take in like the pennines or the atlantic ocean. She thought she would die with the intensity as there seemed to be no end to the point of no return feeling. She was lost in a world of utmost pleasure.

*. *. *

The farmer was having trouble trying to sell te seeds. Nobodt seemesd to want to buy them. Pobably as this was a city and the skyscrapers meant that nobody had a garden. In the end, being fed up of rejection, she managed to sell them to a mweber of the smokatorium, claimignt hat if he ground them up they coudl be smoked and he would get high. She got far more money for them than they werre worth and once they had exchanged them, she got out of the city as fast as possibe.=, her heargt heavy withthoughts of how far away her love was...

AN: thanks to those who continue reading this adventure of love and excitment. For those outside of uk, the Arndale bombing in 1997 was supposedly the ira planting a van of explosives that took out the shopping centre fronoot. But lots of people think it was a setup as it caused milons of pounds to be given. To redeveloping manchester ass before that i ws a grotty place. I just thought i'd put some history in here . Hope you like it guys and it shouldn't be too long before the next bit is done)


	11. Chapter 11: Caos on the Coast

Chapter 11: Caos on the coast

AN: exciting stuff eh? Juliana said we've had readers from bosnia which is really random but thanks whoever you are :D sorry it's bedn a wile but I've been busy with fsmily stuff. keep reading folks and let me know any ideas and ill make it happen)

The air resistance was starting to cause Mecha to heat up as thne lighting fighter zoomed over america. The pilot hal jordon was having a crisis as whatever the thing was he'd hunts flown into was obscuring his flight and her was rapidly losing control of the jet. Ans he reszched his home o coast city, he was jerking the plane to try nd dislodge mecha. This was a mistake. The jet tarted to spin wildly out of control and plummeted to the ground. Mecha flees off at a tangent and hal had to wrestle with a flashback to his childhood before he was ab le to press the ejector bgutton. As he felt the gforce increase to inhuman. Levels, he shot into the air and felt the biang of the parachute deplay and he breathed a sig of relief as the plane hit the ground and exploded sendin g a plume of sm one it o the air.

Mecha clucked like a strangled cat as she flew across the sky, her sides starting to glow with the heat, con squiggly bringing her almost never ending climax to an end. She plumed down, down, down and saw thes harbour coming into view. She sucked her doors in tht as she hi the water. Her sides hissed and steam rose as th heatwas quenche by the coled water. Her corpse doors made an airlock egg inside her and she bobbed aroun d on the surface. She tried spinnin g her wheels and was delighted to fidhgt that they worked like propellers. She slowly drifted towards the shore.  
He wheels hit the ramp of the dock and se slowly trudles up,

The city beyond was quite calm and the setting sun shone down on palm trees and people speeding around with wheels attached to trheir feet. She rolled allong, enjoying the nice food smells wafting along and making her wish she could eat and experience fwaht food was really like.  
"Just look at you!" Came a high pitched iritating voice. " oh jokie is going to love to own you!" I nto her view cam a woman dresed in a colourful form fitting outfit tht has black and red cheuqes all over it and a headscaf with two long tenrils sticking out rom it. She looked around and then spoke into a walkitalkie.  
"Jokie... I've got something for you honey. You're gonna like it."  
"What is it harley.? I'm very busy mright now. It's me!..." his maniacle voice cackled out of the speaker "it's me in a thong! Vs some idiot with a shield and a knitted mask. I'll get back to you. Whatever it is, take it to the lair."  
Harley gfabbed her morto bike from the curb and hooked it up to mecha"s axesls, speeding away to the lair.

* * *  
The farmer decided to go further afield from megacityone used the money she had earned from the seeds to go to the coast, where she assumed it would be windy and coll and so som severe her beloved mikhail would go. She paid for a train ticket and set on her way.

Whenn she lghted the train, she was surprisexd to fin that the wetaehr ws quite warm and the city seemed slow paced and had. No chaos like the previous places she had been. It was dusk and sh estarted to lokke for a place to stgay for the night. She passed by a sie road and suddenly yelped as somebody grabbed her from behind and dragge dher into a dark alley.

* * *

Harley pulled up at the old victorian asylum tha qwas situated in the green belt of the city. She unhooked mecha and callled on e of the grunts to min d her un til joker got b ack. Mecha sat on the riveay of arkham asylum. While and the grunt paced backwards and forwards in boredom, his gas mask eyes steaming up slightly , mecha amrveled at the the grandure of the building, even if it was dilapidatored and overgrown with ivy. The grunt soon got bored and opened mecha"s doors so he could fall aseep in side her. It wasn't long before a roaring npise occured adn the most ridiculours vehicles ever came reaing up th driveway and screeched to. Halty. It was a van with an enorumous deranged clowns face scul[ed on the fort that pretty much encompassed the whole windosreen area. A tall man bouced out of the door; his skinny frame was adorned in a burple tailcoat and stripey suit. His face was paintesd white with a big scary red grin which extended beyond his lips . He sprung up the paths and stopped to look at mecha for a moment.  
"A gift from the gods of CXRAZZZZINESS I see? Oh this day just there better. Now... all that would make my day is fro a certain vigilante to bresaola in. " he pranced hip to the door and swung it open.  
"Barely, where's are you?!" He yelled nd vanished.

Mecha sat looking a the monstrosity b store her. What on earth was it? She had seen many new vehicles since leaving the farm but this one really was something else althogether. She jumped as he let Knut pop suddenly maniacle and derailed laugh .  
"Som etching the matter chicken wings? Oh yeah, you haven"t seen anything like m,e am i right? I am man by tings. A clown, a master, the veery worst nightmare and the person who can kill anybody you want. Just say the word and i'll do a price. Though monetary value is irelevant. Money is boring and pointless. Things are what counts. Big... exploding... dANHGEROUS things. Oh tell me you want me to blow something up... tell me you want me to gut someone like a fish! Oh give me a job and I'll do I it joker doesn' use me as often as I'd lack and this lack of activitiy is UPSETTING MY ADDICTION, GUY!"

Mecha was baffled by the speed of his speech and trying to make head or tales out of what he was saying.  
"Come on, let's make micsheif! Let's break things! Let's make booms! Splosxuons! Let's hear pesople scream and burst! Come on, you look like you need fun! LET"S DO SOMETHING!" This van was clearly insane mecha thought. He clearly lusted after bloodshed and she couldn't allow him to hurt anyone. Maybe she could distract him.  
"Of course we can have fun together." She wheeled up to him. "Take me. Hav e me. Fill me an d make me cluck. Please! I beg you. I NEEED TO FEEL FULLNESS! MAKE ME BULGE WITH YOUR BEING!" The joker mobile paused for a moment. "You want me to fill you? You want me to dominate you? YOU WANT ME TO TORMENT YOUR SENSES AND FILL YOU UN TIL YOU EXPLODE?"  
"Yes!" Mecha screamed. "Yes! I set out from home to find fulfilment and satisfaction and i've come close. But i need more! I want more filling!"

The joker mobile was shaki ng with excitment by theis point. He was rocking backwards and forwards on his wheels in anticipation of fcinding someone who could satisfy his own sadistic needs.  
"It's an addiction isn't it? You can't sleep or focus because oh need it! YOU NEED IT LIKE A DRUG AS IF YOUR LIFE DEPENDED ON IT AND YOU KILL TO GET IT! YOU DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS AS LO G AS YOU GET THAT HIT! AM I RIGHT? OH GO ON AND TELL MDE I'M RIGHT!? POP!," Mecha nodded but didn't add that the rug to kill was not o shiny she experienced. And she wouldn't call it an addition, just a need or obsession. But she didn't want to argue.  
"Well come with me. I can solve all your fulfilment issues. I can give you everything g you need to feed your craving. MAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHA!"""" HIS crazy laughter bounced of the building and the night.  
"Come with me and feel my dungeon. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA!"

AN: hey, what a maniac! And who wold have thought hat the joker Mobil would have his own lair? Remember to moment people. See you soon.)


End file.
